The Heroic tale
by jojobinks01
Summary: When the team gets a mission involving a Teenager, they need to learn of how to be careful when around this teen or else they'll question why on earth did batman gave them this mission.


"Dude come on! You need to chill!" Wally said for the tenth time, much to his best friend, his girlfriend and the rests annoyance. It's been a couple of weeks ever since the mind control scheme, as Wally would like to call it. Quite frankly the rest of the team agreed with him, but ever since Robin tried to figure out the lights next moved, it annoyed Wally completely.

"Wally, i know that you know that we all know that i need to relax, but what if the Light pulls something off behind our backs and we don't know about it?" Robin countered, Wally went silent after that.

"Yeah Baywatch, what if?" Artemis smirked as Wally gave a look at her. It was true to the rest as some of them face palm, even Connor. Ever since the New Year's day, Wally and Artemis always been with each other holding hands on the couch or during a mission of minor importance, and when they're really alone. Well that's something some of the team began to shudder about.

But no matter what those two like to make jabs at one another. Something that the team can partly be grateful for. What ever was about to be said was soon stop and a voice the team is familiar with called out "Team report for a mission, civilian cloths only."

"Finally something to get you from stop telling Robin to calm down so much." Raquel said, as the rest of the team nodded and as Wally just lower his eye brows in annoyance. He then shrugged thinking of it as whatever.

Minutes later as the team reported to Batman, in the civilian cloths they arrived. Batman gave them a look then started, "Not long ago we gotten reports of a teenager defeating a pair of crooks which was supplying weapons for crime groups in Gotham city."

He then pulled up an image of the teen in question as the team look at the screen with eyes narrowed to try to identify him. To say that this teenager was very young, but yet look in his eighteens while doing it. Batman notice the team watching this as he pulled up audio so the team can identify his voice and what he was doing.

When the team heard what he was saying, well it surprise them, when they look to Batman, he notice this and began to explain, "Before the fighting started he tried to tell the crooks that he was with the Light, when they ask for proof, he attack them taking them all out without killing them, then he made sure the authorities were made aware of the weapons before he left."

"Wait take them out? How?" Zatanna asked, Batman motion to the screen, what the team saw well surprise them, as the teen without moving his hands began to lift the crooks up into the air before banging them at the wall so hard to drop down knocked out, Connor partly chuckled when he heard the teen muttered, "People these days." Before heading inside.

"I didn't know he had powers or existed." Kaldur said partly surprise.

"Neither did the rest of us until now." Batman said as he gave his full attention, "Due to this we thought that the Light may target him in retaliation for stopping these arm shipments from heading to Gotham," Robin detected some relief from Batman's voice when he said shipments, and Gotham. He couldn't deny it either, but that didn't make him stop from being caution around this guy.

"Then why us?" Megan asked as all eyes were on her, she shrunk a little, but some comfort from Conner helped relax her, much to Batman mentally face palming himself. He really to make sure that sooner or later the team gets "The Talk." much to his own worry. He had a feeling that if Robin feel in love with someone so darn hot from space and was not given "The Talk" Then grave danger might be inhaled.

Batman motion for her to continue as Megan nodded and spoke, "I mean if this guy toke on a group of Crooks without much effort then why do we need to help him?"

"1:We don't know how powerful he is yet, 2:we still don't know many Light operatives there may be, and 3: he's a teen." Batman stated as Kaldur nodded.

"So another potential team member, I see." Wally nodded and concluded as he putted a hand to his chin in thought.

"Do you know where he was last seen?" Kaldur asked, and Batman pulled up a map, "We believe he set up camp in New York."

"Camp, as in Camping with a tent or Camping in a room he bought, There's a difference there." Robin asked which made the team gave a look at him first then to Batman, who Connor thought rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, according to Robin he's in this hotel which we believed he's staying there for the night. The Justice League wants you to both protect him and to try to recruit him." Batman said as he gave a look at Robin as the boy in question smirked.

"We'll make sure that this Teen... What's his name?" Kaldur asked as he stopped himself

"What?" Batman asked partly confuse.

"His name as in who he is?" Artemis asked as an unamused look sat on her face.

"Yeah like if we were to address him, like how should we know if he has a name. Come on Br... Batman surely you know" Robin agreed as he crossed his arms before he caught himself of what he was saying.

"Then you ask him them." Batman said as he lowered his voice where it shut the team up and made them shuddered.

"Right we won't ask anymore." Wally said as the team speed for the bio-ship, as Batman watch them go. When he was sure they left, he got his comm and began calling his team as they answered back.

"What up Bats? What can we do for you?" Green Lateran asked in his humor voice.

"Yeah what do you want? Me and Dinah were in the middle of our date." Green Arrow asked annoyed.

"Do we know who the Teen's name is?" Batman asked which made the entire team paused.

"Um... No?" The Flash asked as the rest just gave the same reply.

"We need to have a meeting for in the future when we encounter people who have powers but no names. We need to ask them from now on." Batman stated which the rest agreed to. For the Justice League, there was no arguing with the Batman.


End file.
